Swiped
by DavRin
Summary: (when i show you a pic in my phone, i mean look, not swipe left nor swipe right) Don Sandenson Case "so, they want us to look at a case' "No, they want YOU to look at the case" Morgan's career is on the edge of a knife, but what did he saw at Chief Strauss's phone that made him want to die laughing?


She is on warpath again..  
Heels clicking, taking deep breaths to control the bubbling anger threatening to fizzle its way out. Afraid of lashing at anyone and anything on her way, she has to work twice as hard to control her temper.  
She is goddammed mad at him for giving the assesment of the parole petition of Don Sanderson to someone else beside himself But he was just giving Derek Morgan a space for growth. He trusted his man and he has no doubt to believe otherwise, but this time he was wrong.  
They both were.  
"Where is agent Morgan?"  
The whole team except for Aaron Hotcher who is on leave, and the man in question is present.  
His eyes bore the look of familiarity and tender recognition as she walked towards the bullpen but he knew she is out to kill the moment she walked in.  
Nobody moved a muscle. Except for him of course.  
"What do you need, Erin?"  
Was the lazy reply. For outsiders it sounded defiant, petulant. But for both, it could only mean one thing, he is gauging her, sizing up the level of her temper.  
"The NYPD emailed me crime scene photos"  
385% angry, he is sure. Not good.  
Then Morgan walked down from the brief room, confident, intelligently confident.  
"So they wanted us to look at a case."  
"No, they want YOU, to look at the case."  
She fished out her service phone from her pocket and swiped, till she found what she was looking for and violently shoved it into Derek's hands.  
All this time JJ, Reid, Garcia and Emily Prentiss mouth agape watched the whole exchange in total distress.  
"Who is this?"  
Derek Morgan unfazed by what he is being shown. It was a simple crime scene, no special gory detail.  
"The man Don Sanderson just murdered. The man you declared not a threat to the community."  
Her voice was icy, deathly icy. He kept his eyes towards her. Man she is hot when she's mad as hell like this.  
Then something changed, Morgan swiped the phone for more crime scene photo when his face froze.  
Morgan, his blood pumping towards every nooks and crannies of his body mad at Don Sanderson, angrier at himself for letting himself be played he was suppose to know better, suddenly he wanted to laugh his ass off. There in front of his eyes, in the mobile's screen...  
Chief Erin Strauss and Italian Stallion SSA David Rossi faces an inch from each other. Smiling from the heart, with a certain glow, damn glow better than afterglow. They look like they knew they were being photographed. It seems like they were hamming it up for the camera, but emotions were true. Locked in an embrace. Man he never saw Strauss smile like that nor Rossi be carefree like that EVER..  
In search of more crime scene photos he stumbled upon a picture of the most fucking unlikely lovebirds in the world.  
"Hey Rossi.."  
He sounded unsure and his knees felt jelly-ish, he should be because he felt it. Him. Derek Morgan. Man this is deep shit.  
Erin felt something suspicious, best guess is Agent Morgan would drag David into the case, and why not? The devil deserved it. She stepped closer to see what David was about to witness.  
She turned really pale, then green like she was gonna be sick and throw up, then red REALLY red.  
Rossi smirked, with pride, raised his brows with a knowing look. Gloating. Finally one of his "family" knew.  
Erin grabbed her phone and walked off very very very fast.  
David followed, his hand shoved in his pocket. Whistling Hound Dog as he strides.  
Leaving everyone confused.  
"what an odd show.."  
Jj whistled with a smile.  
"word..."  
Emily grunted.  
"hey Der, what was it?" Penelope the ever non prudent one.  
"not today baby girl.. But i assure you, things will get interesting around here."  
He left towards his office after giving everyone a tempting and intriguing smile.  
...meanwhile, in the elevator...  
" .YOU..."  
her lips as thin as it could ever get, seemingly drawing blood from her palms where her nails is currently being pressed.  
"Not my fault babe.."  
His back casually leaned against the elevator wall.  
"How did that goddamn photo appeared in this god forsaken phone?"  
Violent mobile parts crashed against the wall.  
"Fuck it Erin!"  
David violently slammed on the STOP button, racking them both into suspension in the middle of 17 and 18th floor.  
"i didnt put that there babe.."  
Rossi is now calm, he understand her embarassment.  
Erin is still stubborn still she heard honesty in his voice.  
"Then how?.."  
"Remember Laurie said she was gonna bluetooth it to our phones? Maybe she sent it to your service phone instead of the personal.."  
"but agent Morgan..."  
"is not gonna tell no one. Come here."  
He offered his hand to her and brought her into his arms, a quick and tender kiss and a very tight embrace.  
Her lips felt warm under his, but she would never let him get his ways with her she bit his lower lip which she knew drives him mad all the time.. His breathing got into a hitch as she pushed him towards the wall, his hand decided to have a life on its own roaming in her body. Before David knew it, Erin pushed the automatic buttom and the elevator came to life again.  
"Not today Agent Rossi, you and your team has a case to solve."  
She gave him a saucy smile leaving him inside the elevator.  
Before the door closed, He looked at her with marvel and wonder in his eyes with Love no doubt.  
"yes maam."  
Another agent stepped in,  
"is that Chief Strauss's phone sir?"  
"looks like pieces of it"  
David is enjoying it.  
"What do you think happened sir?"  
" ..The bureau should get the chief a new one.. Dont you think?"  
"Definetely sir."  
"bluetooth proof, i hope."  
***ding***


End file.
